


Feel Miraculous Inc

by silveradept



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dork Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Kiity Section Rocking Out, Ladybug's Carefully-Hidden Worries, Ladybug's Not-At-All-Hidden Worries, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One-Sided Chat Noir/Ladybug - Freeform, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Marinette is enjoying a concert with Kitty Section, when a certain black cat appears for a cover and starts getting uncomfortably close to the truth. To try and dispel his fears, Ladybug decides to crash the concert and provide a verse of her own.Chat Noir wants to talk afterward, but the convenient appearance of an akuma frustrates this attempt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Feel Miraculous Inc

**Author's Note:**

> So was listening to music, and I got an idea. And, as is the wont of an idea, it wouldn't let me alone until I did something about it. 
> 
> The soundtrack that will help you the most with understanding this fic, is Gorillaz' Feel Good Inc. You have a plethora of possibilities to choose from for this, from [the album version, the ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiiWwwDpxvo)[IronTom Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly48M7bHYsk), the [Colbert live version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7L0MfhlowU), or the [Frog Leap cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNENVZFHutQ) (featuring a bunny playing a guitar while strolling through a mall).

Kitty Section had been putting on a solid opening act for the festival. Marinette wished she could be there to support her friends in person, but she'd promised to help make sure the store was staffed enough, and while that meant she might have earned back some of the goodwill it seemed she was always spending to go be Ladybug, it did mean that she was having to watch the concert on TVi after closing up the shop for the day, instead of being there.

The outfits had looked good, and as far as Marinette could see, nobody was having any issues with the masks slipping or sliding around. It had taken her more than a few tries to figure out how to make masks that would stay in place for when Kitty Section made overtures toward black metal, and she was thrilled to see her designs working as intended.

"Okay, Paris!" Rose shouted into the mic. "For our last song for tonight, we had a special request for a cover from our guest vocalist. We couldn't say no to him, not when he makes those sad kitten eyes at you, so, please give a warm welcome to one of the heroes of Paris, Chat Noir!"

Marinette did a double-take at the screen, for sure enough, wearing what looked like a black and green version of the Kitty Section mask himself, was her partner in akuma-fighting. Marinette hoped that his voice was better than the last time she'd heard him singing. He'd claimed a cold, then, when she'd commented on it, but she wasn't sure if she believed him completely. _Especially_ since he seemed to be trying out some sort of love ballad that he might have wanted to serenade her with later.

Ivan counted off the beat with his drumsticks, and a heavy bass riff filled the air with a wispy guitar providing ornamentation. 

"This is for you, Paris," Chat Noir said into the mic, which seemed to be applying a subtle distortion to his voice, "and for all that you do for my Lady and I." Steeling himself, Chat Noir listened to the riff and then opened his mouth to begin.

> "The city's breaking down on my Lady's back,  
>  if I tell them go, then they just come back.  
>  So all you filling streets, while appealing to see,  
>  You won't get undercounted from her or me." 

Marinette blinked. Chat's voice was very different than it usually was when talking to her, and it wasn't because of the microphone. 

> "I see the new horizion in a Ladybug style,  
>  her melancholy moods where she never smiles.  
>  And on and on it goes until Miraculous beep,  
>  I dream that she would kiss me, but she needs her sleep."

Marinette couldn't quite stop the snort that escaped her when she heard that. Always a gentleman, Chat Noir, she thought amusedly, looking out for my health. The amused thought was replaced by a more sobering one as she thought about his health and his feelings about being run all over Paris chasing down akumas.

Besides, she'd mostly gotten control over the feelings that had threatened to overwhelm her and make her wonder why she kept fighting, when it seemed like Hawkmoth would never run out of people to akumatize for the pettiest of reasons. She was better now. Or so she kept telling herself. 

When she refocused her attention on the crowd, she caught the tail end of Chat Noir pumping up the crowd as an acoustic guitar played him in to the next part of the song.

> "Every day she seems so sad,  
>  Hurt forever, hand by hand,  
>  Takes it all there in her stride,  
>  Never breaking, falling down.
> 
> Love forever, love is free  
>  Partners forever, you, and me  
>  Fight akumas for our land.  
>  Is everybody in?"

"That means you, Paris!" Rose shouted into her microphone as the band returned to the original bass groove. "We need all your help to fight the sadness of our lives, the emotions that Hawkmoth uses to turn us against each other! Are you in to making this city, and our world, a better place?" 

The crowd shouted something back, but it was inaudible. 

"I can't hear you! Is everybody in?!"

This time, the crowd's roar was clearly audible. "YES!" they shouted back at Rose, who smiled underneath the mask. 

With such an invitation, and with her parents downstairs, probably watching the same thing, Marinette thought that the best thing for such an outpouring of support would be to make an appearance. There might be enough time to compose on the way if she thought about it quickly enough.

Unnoticed by the citizens of Paris, Ladybug exited to Marinette's balcony and flew over them toward the concert.

Chat Noir raised the microphone to his lips again, only to have it plucked out of his hands by Juleka, who waggled her finger at him. 

"No, no, naughty kitty," Rose said. "You can't skip ahead like that." Flashing a wicked grin to Chat, she turned back to the audience and began to rap. 

> "Hawkmoth needs a clap-back, a diss track,  
>  I'll slam my boot in his ass-crack.  
>  Take my bottle and shellac  
>  his puny butterfly attack."

Juleka provided the next lines of the rap, with Rose and Ivan backing her up,

> "L-B's steppin' in hotter this year, (Yeah)  
>  C-N's reppin' it harder this year (Yeah!)  
>  Watch them as they agitate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Kitty Section had stopped the rehearsal for a group shiver at that point and asked if Juleka had been intentionally trying to channel Reflekta at that point. She'd said no, but thanked them for the idea, and then proceeded to put even more Reflekta into it every subsequent time, because creepy was apparently what Juleka felt was necessary there.

Rose smoothly picked up the rap again. 

> "We're gonna go round this whole town  
>  with no sound, before you blink,  
>  Gon' bite the dust, don' fight with us—"

At that point, the music cut out entirely as Rose pointed at the sky and shouted, "—because there won't be enough left for an urn of ashes when we get to you, Hawkmoth."

The entire crowd stopped for a moment.

"Did I say that out loud?" Rose said cheerfully and innocently, before resuming the feral grin she'd had at the beginning. "Oh, well."

The crowd roared their approval and the music picked back up.

> "He won't stop or get it, get it (Get it)  
>  Because he's cheddar-headed!  
>  Watch the way we aggravate, **ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!** "

Rose, Juleka, and Ivan traded their best Princess Fragrance, Stoneheart, and Reflekta laughs, overlapping and creating a din over the riff. Chat Noir pointed at an arriving dot in the horizon, as he saw it resolve into his Lady, descending to the stage. Luka, Juleka, and Ivan followed his point, keeping the riff going, waiting for their next guest vocalist to arrive and take the stage.

In the intervening time, someone had supplied Chat Noir with a working microphone, although everyone present would swear they hadn't done it. 

"Let me hear you make some noise, Paris, for your hero and mine, the one and only Ladybug!" Chat shouted as Ladybug touched down.

The crowd roared their approval for Paris' most recognizable and popular Miraculous Hero (no matter what Chat Noir claimed), who took the offered mircrophone from him before turning to the crowd and providing a verse of her own.

> "City's breaking down, but it bounces back,  
>  shaking off another akuma-ttack.  
>  We turn out in the streets so that he can see  
>  He won't find our Paris ever on its knees.  
>  Miraculous are heroes only growing in style,  
>  Hawkmoth keeps on trying 'cause he's in denial.  
>  Given opportunity, I'm gonna _yeet_  
>  that smarmy little bastard when again we meet."

While Ladybug was delivering her verse, Chat Noir had found yet another microphone from somewhere and was ready to catch the transition into the acoustic section after the crowd roared its approval at Ladybug's skills.

> "Every day she makes us glad,  
>  Joy forever, hand in hand,  
>  Takes it all there in her stride  
>  Never breaking, falling down
> 
> Love forever, love is free  
>  'Pound it' together, you, and me?  
>  Fighting villains for our land.  
>  Is everybody in?"

The two exchanged their usual post-akuma fistbump as Rose wound the song down with another rap segment, joined by the rest of Kitty Section and the audience on the laughs.

> "Don't stop, get it, get it  
>  See how deep Hawkmoth is in it  
>  Steady, watch us aggravate, **ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**  
>  Don't stop, get it, get it  
>  See how deep Hawkmoth is in it  
>  Steady, watch us aggravate, **ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

"Thank you, Paris!" Chat Noir shouted, smiling and offering his hand to Ladybug. She took it, and the two vaulted off into the distance as Kitty Section played them out.

"Silly kitty," Ladybug told him, once they were far away enough to be heard over Kitty Section and the festival. "Whatever made you think that was a good idea?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I—we—appreciate you," he said, smiling.

"By singing in front of the entire city? Are you sure you didn't have some other idea in mind and changed it to this?"

"I didn't think anything less would be taken seriously," he said, turning away from her.

"I'm fine," she said, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to believe you," he said, resisting the urge to lean into her touch. "But I know that look too well to be fooled by it."

"Oh?" she said. "What look is that?"

"Your hero look. The one that says 'If I can make you believe that everything is fine, it makes my job a lot easier.' Because if Ladybug is doing fine, then they can, too."

"Are you okay, Chat Noir?"

 _"Changing the subject."_ Chat Noir said. "And besides, _I_ can ask an up-and-coming band to let me do a cover on their stage. I can probably get booked anywhere and do the robot all over the stage, and I'll make people laugh and release their stress, even if it's 'Ohmygod, that Chat Noir is such a _dork_.' What do you have?"

Ladybug stared at Chat for a while before saying, "Akuma."

"They're not always around for you to get your aggression out on," Chat Noir said. Ladybug began to move past him. "Wait, we're not done!"

"A-ku-ma," she said again, pointing at the nearby square where yet another one of Hawkmoth's creations was getting ready to rampage.

"Oh," he said, giving way to Ladybug. "Convenient we were already here, right?" he said to her retreating form. Taking an extra beat to listen to the song faintly playing in the background, he smiled grimly to himself. 

> "But they ain't got a chance,  
>  they ain't got a chance.  
>  They ain't got a chance,  
>  'cause all we do is dance."

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I didn't say it was a _good_ idea, and now that you've read it all the way through, you know why.
> 
> I was going for the lyrics scanning mostly correctly, rather than super-fidelity to the original. Listen to enough versions of the song, especially the live ones, and you'll see that the original artists take some liberties with the lyric as well, so there's lots of precedent already set for what happens here. I also used a few of the common mishearings of the lyrics, too, because they worked.
> 
> Also, that last bit is from a different song entirely, [Dirty Harry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLR9EN7NTnw), which should give you an idea of exactly how Chat Noir feels about the situation with his Lady.


End file.
